The Yanks and the Well
by Jaded-Shrew
Summary: what happens when a few of Kagome's american frineds come to viset her and all end up falling into the magic well? read to find out. rating is for later chapters. IxKa and OCxSess -- please review
1. And Down the Well We Go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Sigh, I always get sad when ever I have to say that...

  
Three strangely dressed people were standing just outside the bone eaters well, yelling, joking and talking together in the semi dark aria. It was almost five and the sun was beginning to set in the sky.

  
There was one male and two females. the guy had dark brown hair with two streaks of green in the front. It was slightly longer then was fashionable, just past his ears, but he truly did not seem to care. His sky blue eyes seemed to be smiling at everyone, and everything around him. Of course, that might be because he was making FUN of everyone, and everything around him. He had on tattered jeans and a tight black shirt with the words "can't sleep clowns will eat me" written on the front.

  
One of the girls had dark black hair that only reached a little passed her chin and dark chocolate colored eyes. every so often her eyes would wonder over to the male, but would always pull away before he could take notice of it. She wore a loosely fitted dress of light blue, that had slits by her rib cage and her shoulders. she smiled often and freely, as if there were no problems in the world. Her eyes often became glazed as she day dreamed.

  
The last member of the group, had long dark red hair that went just beyond her shoulders and emerald green eyes. Though she smiled often, her eyes were filled with sarcasm and mistrust. she wore a pair of big blue jeans and a dark blue capsule corporation shirt, two sizes to big. her hair covered by the hood on her bark gray poncho.

  
A loud crash was heard coming from inside the well, which halted all conversation between the three. Each looked at one another, node, then slowly made there way to the well. Inside they could hear Kagome's voice vibrating with annoyance.

  
"Inuyasha, go home!! I have people coming to day. I'll look for more shards when they leave!"

  
"Bullshit! You just want to spend time with that Hobo guy!" Inuyasha stated, sneering the name Hobo and intentionally pronouncing it wrong. "Well i wont have it! we don't have TIME to be screwing around with jerks like that!"

  
"Inuyasha, I'm spending time with some friends I met in America. and it's HOJO, not Hobo. And the only jerk I see here is YOU!!" Kagome stated, her words getting louder as she got angrier. She slowly climbed the later out of the dark dank well. when she reached the top, a hand covered her mouth and the two girls put there smiling faces close to hers.

  
She struggled at first but when she saw who held her 'captive' her eyes lit up and she started to smile as well. Until she heard Inuyasha's voice echoing in the well as he too, Began to climb out.

  
"Get back here bitch! I don't have time for this, I told-" Three people tried to push him off the latter at one time. Each with a giant back pack on. Which, of course, lead to the loss of balance each and everyone of them had.

  
The girl's grabbed both Kagome's hands and Inuyasha's arms. one did this out of fear for herself and her friends, the other did it out of fear for her friends and a wish for them to land on something relatively soft. the guy grabbed Kagome's waist to try and protect her from the fall.

  
when they landed in twists and bends of legs and arms. they were, of course, now in Futile Japan with a VERY angry half dog demon.

  
Please review. I wont post the next chapter until I get at least five reviews -- from five different people. Got this idea from someone else story. But I liked it, so I'm borrowing it ^_^ hope you liked the first chapter!! 


	2. my three friends

Disclamer: once again, I don't own anything involved with Inuyasha. Very sad, I know. If only I did, think off all the money I would have.....anyway, on to the story!!

  
"GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!" Inuyasha gritted out as he tried to pull his way out from under the four people on top of him.

"Bite me asshole!" one female yelled back as she slammed his head down onto the ground.

"MELL!! That wasn't nice!"

"Sorry Kagome, but he started it! Mr. macho dog boy here should learn to keep his mouth shut!" Mell started grimly as she crawled out of the human pile.

"Sounds like someone ales i know...." the guy announced loudly with a broad grin on his face. that is until a fist found his head.

"Collen your SUCH an ass, you know that?"Mell asked after she delivered two more hits to his head.

"KAGOME! GET THESE HUMANS OFF ME!! NOW!!!!" Inuyasha gritted out on last time, then successfully dislodged the remaining people off his back.

"Smooth buddy, real smooth!" the second girl stated as she brushed a leaf out of her black hair.

"Who the hell are these people?! and why do they look even more ridicules then you?!" Inuyasha demanded of Kagome, completely ignoring the girls odd statement. then he got a look at Mell's attire "And WHY is that one dressed like a man?!"

"Well, that's insulting! you here that Trinity, i dress like a man, hay you know what, maybe i AM a man! what do you think Trin? how much testosterone do you think i have? enough to pass as a man or-" Mell demanded in mocking dismay. as she always did she added an accent to her 'speech'. which happened to be the stereotypical voice of a gay man.

"Please stop!! I'd going to wet myself!!" Trinity pleaded as she burst out with laughter, holding her sides for support.

"If you'd like Mell, I'll look to see if your still a girl, i really-" Collen began but three fist smashing into his head at once stopped him from continuing his offer. which caused the three girls to smile and giggle loudly.

"Bitch, i demand an explanation now!!"

"Who the hell are you calling a bitch dog boy? don't make me come over there and-" Mell threatened, but stopped mid sentence when Kagome grabbed her shoulder and shook her head no.

"Inuyasha, lets go to Kaede's hut and we'll all talk about this, okay?" Kagome questioned tiredly as she ushered her friends up the latter.

"Why not just send them all back now hu?" Inuyasha muttered as he followed after her.

"Because," she called over her shoulder as she climbed "Collen has a big bruise on his arm where he stopped me from falling against the wall."

"What was his hand DOING on you in the first place?!" He growled angrily

"What every guy and girl dose when they have there arms wrapped around each other in a passionate embrace" Collen called down with laughter in his voice.

"You mean wrestling?" both Mell and Trinity asked at the same time, then started to argue over what the sport could be.

"No football, in the middle of a tackle!"

"No, sum-o wrestling!!"

"NO WAY!! One, neither one of them is fat, and two we already said wrestling. which covered ALL types of it. there for my friend, I win!!" the last was said as she jumped out of the well and onto the soft green grass.

"Okay everyone, just follow me!" Kagome called as she stepped out of the well and walked into the woods, ignoring all of Inuyasha glaring and angry looks.

"This should be fun..." Mell stated as she followed everyone into the dark, eerie woods.

"What's the matter bitch? 'fraid of the dark?" Inuyasha asked with a sneer and walked past her to be next to Kagome.

"Petrified of it actually..." She whispered back, knowing her reply would be washed out by the howling wind. taking a deep breath she ran after the others, every so often looking over her shoulder to see if anyone followed.

  
Finally I got five reveiws!! Much happiness is felt. I hope this next chapter is worth the wait guys, let me know what you think!! Oh! And in regards to the letters I had put up, I found out all lemon stories are being placed on a site called adultfiction.net sigh, I feel like a dumbass now for posting those, but again, I hope this chapter makes up for it!!  
- Shrew 


	3. girls and hair

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of it's characters. There! Are you people happy now?! Anyway, here's the next chapter -- lol, kinda forgot to post it for you guys. Hope you like it -- oh, and please try to ignore my spelling. I know it's horrible, and I DO use spell check -- so don't ask about that. Oh! And please review!! Thank you ^.^

  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Collen, Mell, and Trinity were all sitting outside Kaede's hut when they saw Miroku, Songo, and Shippou approaching. Kagome had written to all three of them, telling them all about her new friends. other then where they were from of course.

When they heard her shout out the name Miroke, all three smiled and stood up to 'greet' the new comers. each stood there staring at the others when Miroku, Songo, and Shippou arrived. then, all of a sudden, Collen, Trinity and Mell all fell down onto there knees and grabbed for Miroku's hand.

"You are the most hansom man i have ever seen, please allow me to try and bare your children! I'm sere we will be successful if we try often..." Collen asked beseechingly, tightening his grip when Miroku attempted to draw his hand away in distaste.

"NO! he can't give you children! But I can, please allow ME the pleaser of baring your children!" Trinity argued as she snatched Miroku's hand away from Collen's.

"Well I-"

"NO!! let me bare your children, I'm much stronger then ether of them. think about how grand our children will be. How strong!!" Mell interrupted before there victim could say anymore.

"Okay guys, that enough." Kagome said after she got over her shock. she looked over at Inuyasha and smiled at his dumbfound face. When here eyes wondered to Shippou and Songo's faces of disbelief and shock she  
began to giggle. It was Miroku's face that sent her down to the ground, laughing hysterically. He looked so flustered, a state she rarely say him in, that it was hard not to be amused.

"Miroku, Songo, Shippou" She called to gain there attention after she had recovered from her laughing fit.

"I'd like you to meet my odd American friends. Collen, Trinity, and Mell. Hey Mell, you cold or something?"

"No, why?" Mell replied with confusion

"Your hood. You've had it on all night. Take it off and get comfortable."

"That's -"

"What are you hiding under there Mell? You haven't taken that thing off since we boarded the plane come to think of it...." Collen pondered as he reached for the hood.

"Back off! I can have on or take off anything I see fit, okay?!" Mell bite out as she jerked away from her friends hands.

"What's the matter bitch? So ugly you feel you need to hide from people?" Inuyasha mocked, knowing it would get her mad.

"YOU SHOULD TALK!!!" She shouted as she rushed toward him. Just before she got there she realized his plan. She tried to duck but it was to late to prevent him from pulling her hood off. But NOT to late for her to give him a good, solid punch to his stomach. Inuyasha grunted slightly, but didn't fall down in pain like most people did when Mell hit them. As Mell's red hair pooled out from under it's confinement, silence over came the group.

"What?! don't tell me none of you have ever seem red hair before!" Mell said, slightly embarrassed that everyone was staring at her. gritting her teeth she shoved her hair back under the hood. "This is ridicules!"

"God Mell, I forgot how pretty your hair looks long like that..." Kagome said as she grabbed a strand. One by one they each grabbed her hair to look at it. everyone, that is, except Inuyasha.

"Now I know how you feel when people grab your ears dog boy. you have my sympathy now." Mell muttered as she pulled her hair free from everyone. "That's it, I'm cutting it all off! I've had enough!!"

"You do and I'll ring your neck!!" Trinity shouted out. "Last time you did that I nearly died, Kagome too, right?"

"Yep, I couldn't believe you had done it. I nearly cried."

"What do you think dog boy?" Mell asked, hoping Inuyasha would pick her side.

"I think that-" he sniffed the air then narrowed his eyes. "That we should go to sleep, get up early, then get all of you....weirdos out of MY hair!!"

Pulling Kagome over to the side he quickly whispered "Sesshomaru is close by. It's not safe to have them here any longer then tomorrow morning." 


	4. rock and halfdemons don't mix well

Disclaimer: I don't own Inyasha or any of it's characters....happy now?! Sorry it's been so long guys, lol, anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter ^^

After apologizing to Miroku for there prank, the tension in the air slowly eased and everyone became friendly with one another. Trinity let Shippou sit on her lap and he let her play with his ears and fluffy tail. Collen and Miroku, after establishing Collen didn't feel THAT way about guys, began to trade 'manly stores'. Mell and Songo talked about the stupidity of the males of ALL species and mocked the guys conversation every so often. when everyone started to get board, Mell went to get her boom box out of her back pack and set it down in front of everyone.

"Mallana Jennet! you did NOT bring what i think you brought did you?!" Kagome gasped as she looked at the giant speakers of the boom box.

"Mallana?!"

"Jennet?!"

Both Trinaty and Collen gasped out between laughter.Mell rolled her eyes then looked to Kagome.

"You know how much they looove making fun of my full name! And obviously i brought it if it's here! hello!!"

"You can't play that here!" Kagome shouted as Mell pushed the power button.

"We're about to find out whether i can of not" Mell called back as she pressed play and upped the volume. 

'Can we forget about the things i said when i was drunk, i didn't mean to call you that.....' were the words being playing loudly when Mell turned the volume up even more. Smiling widely, she waited for her favorite verse and began to sing along 'It's no surprise to me i am my worst own enemy. cuz every now and then i kick the living shit out of me....'

"What the hell is that thing and what is that terrible sound it's making?! shut it off bitch or else!" Inuyasha shouted angrily as he covered his sensitive ears.

"What was that? turn it UP? well, okay, what ever you say!" Mell shouted back and turned it up full blast. Smiling in triumph Mell began to head bang to the booming music. Collen and Trinity, used to the noise, joined in and started a small mosh pit. after a wail of them calling Kagome's name, she joined in as well. they dance for only a half an hour before Inuyasha punched the boom box.

Mell stared at the shattered plastic and metal with shock. Collen, Kagome, and Trinity slowly backed away from there friend, knowing she was going to explode any second.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Mell shouted before she tackled Inuyasha. Quickly putting him in a head lock she shouted in his ear as loud as she could. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

"Wrong human. when Inuyasha dies, it will be done by my hand. and my hand aloin." An emotionless voice  
stated from behind everyone.

"Not bloody likely. stand in line buddy, you can have what left of him when I'm done!" Mell yelled as she spun around. only to come face to face with the most regal looking man she had ever seen. her eyes became clouded, but then she blinked and shook her head. straightening her shoulders she glared at her man.

"And you would be...?" she inquired rudely. looking  
slightly taken aback by her question the man replied

"I am lord Sesshomaru. and if you do not get out of my way, i shall kill you." 


	5. will the fighting ever end!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Lawyers piss me off...... sorry it's been so long guys. I hope this chapter make up for it ^.^ 

  
Blinking twice, Mell drooped Inuyasha's head, then burst out laughing. tears began to run down her now red face as she grabbed her sides for support. as she fell to the ground in hysteria, Sesshomaru looked toward his half brother and asked "are you now allowing insane women to help you in your attempt to become a full demon Inuyasha? you really are pathetic. Anyone who needs the help of a women has no right to the Tetsusaiga. You sham our father's-"

"And what, exactly is wrong with working with women? well, you sexist son of a bitch?" Mell shouted, sobering immediately at his statement.

Before she had let her temper go, she had looked toward Kagome and Trinity. Kagome had quickly shaken her head no, but Trinity was still nodding yes vigorously. Mell, nodding to her, had shoved her hair into a tight bun and pulled her hood over her head once more.

When she receded no answer but a blank stare she moved within two inches of Sesshomaru's face. his shoulder in reality because of Mell's height.

Lifting her head so she could see into his eyes, she straitened her shoulders and gritted out "and WHAT, exactly, is wrong with working with females?! answer me before i drop your sorry ass to the floor!!"

"That is no way to talk to lord Sesshomaru you insolent whelp!!" a frog like creature yelled as he tried to hit Mell on the head with a odd looking staff.

Shaking her head, Mell grabbed the staff, ripped it from it's hands and yelled in a hill-billy type voice "com' 'ere frog-boy!!"

Gasping, the vile little creature hide behind it's master, begging for help. Mell once again burst out laughing and dropped the staff to the floor. it was then that Mell noticed the child.

"Hey there kid, why are you hiding in the shadows? come on over here were it's warm and not so damp" Mell said in a very gentle voice as she dropped down onto her knees so she was eye level with the little girl.

"Rin, stay where you are." Sesshomaru stated bluntly, not taking his eyes off Mell. "Janken, please escort Rin back. this should not take lo-"

"Oh my god!! what the hell did you do to your arm?!" Mell gasped out when she notice there was only one. after her out burst though, she frowned and looked back at Sesshomaru sadly. "I'm sorry, i was just kinda.....I'm sorry."

Looking confused Sesshomaru just shook his head. looking past him Mell called over to the child "Rin? that your name right?" at her node she continued. "I don't know about you, but i hate dark places, come on over to the fire until it's time for you to go. how dose that sound?"

The little girl shyly walked over to Mell and smiled sweetly showing her two front teeth missing. smiling back, Mell offered her hand and walked with her to the fire. noticing the dark circles under the girls eyes, mell pointed to a bed roll on the floor.

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you when you need to leave. i promise."

"Mell, this is not a good idea, Sesshomaru is ruthless. he has-" Kagome started to whisper as her friend tucked the child in.

"He can't be that bad if he's taking care of a little girl. Kagome, i know people."

"That's just it Mell, he's not a 'people'. he's a full fledged demon!"

"I know what I'm doing and-" Mell stopped mid sentence as she noticed a book sticking out of her book bag. pulling it out she skimmed threw the contents and smiled. tucking the book under her arm she ran toward where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Get lost Sesshomaru, I'm not in the mood to fight you right now." Inuyasha gritted out as he tried to pull Mell away from his dangerous half brother. "Get back with Kagome and the others."

Looking confused, Mell pointed to his right. "but Kagome is right there."

"Kagome!! get back! what the hell are you thinking?! and put that god damned bow away. this has nothing to do with you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to push Kagome back toward the fire.

"Don't be so stubborn Inuyasha, i can help!" Kagome protested and dug her heals into the ground.

"I don't want, nor need your help! so get back with the others!!"

"No"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!!"

"SIT!!"

He went crashing into the ground, leaving a rather large indent where he landed. Mell blinked, and tried not to laugh at the angry half demon. she also briefly wondered if Kagome was the only one who could make Inuyasha go crashing into the ground. when he finally recovered he and Kagome were arguing once more.

Mell smiled at her friend as she continued the pointless argument. it was obvious to her that, as mean and tuff Inuyasha pretended to be, he did truly care for Kagome. which was good, since Kagome was head over heels for the guy.

Shifting her gaze from the stubborn couple to Sesshomaru, she smiled. "this could take a while longer. they are both so hard headed. hay, could i talk to you for a second?"

"I don't think so."

"Don't be an ass. i just want to talk to you."

"Your lying. you wish something more then to talk." looking her up and down with contempt he continued "I'm not interested in a women who tries to be a man"

"Fuck you asshole! obviously the males of ALL species have there minds in the gutter. and WHAT is with everyone calling me a guy?! what i had WANTED to ask you is if you would let me try and cast a spell on you. it would have made your arm grow back. theoretically at least." Mell yelled as loud as she could before she turned her back toward him.And found that Inuyasha and Kagome had stopped arguing. and where now staring at her as if she had two heads. when she looked behind them, she found everyone by the fire staring at her as well.

"Well, someone say SOMETHING!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" everyone but Trinity and Collen asked at once.

"You can do that?!" was what her two best friends yelled after everyone else had quieted.  
"Argh! give me a brace!" Mell muttered then spun around to confront Sesshomaru. "this is all YOUR fault! if you hadn't been such a pig none of this would have happened!"

"Why would you try to help me human? what would you receive in return?" Sesshomaru questioned, ignoring her outburst from before.

"It's an experiment. that a spell i have not been able to succeed at in my time. but i have a theory concerning that." Mell confidently replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "not to mention the fact that should you try and do anything to me before or after the spell, i could do some serious damage to your person.

"What your theory Mell? OH!! is it the one you told me last week about?" Trinity asked as she walked over to her friend and the demon. "hi, I'm Trinity. i like your hair..."

"Down girl. i bought your his type." Collen stated rudely as he stepped in front of her to block her view. he glared at Sesshomaru meaningfully.

"Collen, i forgot how utterly male you could be." Mell stated when she saw the possessiveness in Collen's look. "And yes Trinity, that is my theory. what do you think?" 

"I will let you try the spell." Sesshomaru interrupted bluntly.

"Lord Sesshomaru no! it is a trap! don't listen to the he-she human!" Janken shouted. then got kicked in the head by Mell's foot.

"Don't mess with me you creepy little toad! I'll kick your ass from hear to "

"You will do the spell now." Sesshomaru interrupted. He then took Mell's hand and started pulling her in the woods.

"Hold it!!" Mell shouted as she dug her heals in and pulled away. "I would have gladly done it before. but now you've pissed me off and I'm not in the mood any more."

Rin, awakened by the commotion came running over to the fighting pair. pulling on Mell's pants, she looked up at her with sad, pleading eyes.

"Ohhh, don't give me that look!" Mell pleaded as she broke free of Sesshomaru and dropped down onto her knees so she was eye level with the girl. Inuyasha then rushed in and grabbed Mell by the waist to pull her away from Sesshomaru. Rin, scared by the commotion, ran behind her demon savior.

Dumping Mell next to Kagome Inuyasha stood in front of his half brother and bore his teeth. "she's not going any where near you. I'd rather see her dead then see her helping you."

"Inuyasha, step aside. i do not wish to fight you tonight, but if you don't-"

"NO! Sesshomaru, you start a fight with Inuyasha and I'll never heal your arm!" Mell shouted as she tried to crawl over to them. everyone had decided she was out of her senses and had tackled her to keep her from harm.

"Is that a threat?" Sesshomaru asked evenly, looking over Inuyasha's shoulder to Mell's face.

"No threat, just a promise. as long as Kagome cares for him, I'll stand by him. mess with any of my friends, new or old, and I'll make your testicles shrivel up and fall off. you understand me?!"

Nodding Sesshomaru glared blackly at her, but backed away "fine. but this is fare from over girl. know that."

"The names Mell. and i think it is over!!" Mell shouted at his back as he disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

"Though, for some reason, i wish it wasn't" she whispered into the endless darkness, suddenly feeling very tired. sighing, she turned around and prepared for several saver lechers' before she would be able to get any sleep. 


	6. a glimps of Mell's power

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Damn laws... Anyway, hope you geys enjoy this chapter ^.^

  
Trudging along silently behind her friends, Mell sullenly pulled at the 'girl' clothing Inuyasha had instructed her to where. When she had refused, he enlisted Kagome to find something 'suitable' for her 'idiotic friend' to put on. After rummaging threw Mell's bag, Kagome had finally found a dress stuffed in the corner.

Sighing, Mell looked down at the black dress she wore. it was mid evil in appearance, but had the comforts of modern day. the material was very soft, but thankfully, strong. It laced up in the front and had to be tied in the back. in some areas it shimmered slightly with silver. Mell despised it. true, she loved the color, but it was a dress! you can't run or fight in a dress. Not something you'd want to be wearing in this era.

"Stop pouting wench, as soon as your home you can change." Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.

"Look at the bright side Mell. With you in a dress and your hair down, you don't look like a guy." Collen stupidly supplied, hoping to help matters.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Collen?! since you KNOW i never ware dresses are you saying i ALWAYS look like a guy? Your such a fucking ass!" Mell hissed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"NO! no i just- that is i-" he looked helplessly toward Trinity. Shaking her head, she slowed her pace so she was next to her friend.

"Mell, don't take this out on Collen. i's not his fault. i know your mad at the others, but they were just trying to protect you and-"

"Was HE trying to protect me when he said 'i'd rather kill her then have her help you' to his brother?! that's BS and you know it!"

When she received no answer, she walked a little faster. they were nearly to the well when Inuyasha stopped and started cursing.

"What's wrong?" Kagome demanded as she accidently bumped into him.

"He's back. everyone, stay close-" Inuyasha began to ordered, but stopped talking when a demon attacked him head on. drawing the Tetsusaiga, he easily defected it, but had to defend himself when more began to rush at him and the others.

Looking at collen and Trinity, Mell smiled and lifted up the bottom of her dress, reveling a pair of jean shorts.

"Shall we?" Trinity asked as she cracked the knuckles in her fingers. at everyone's node, they formed a line up. shoulders pressed firmly together, they rushed forward at a group of demons heading strait for Kagome's back.

As they rammed the offending demons, they punched and kicked in unison. when Kagome looked over her shoulder to check on her friends, she stud dumbfounded. they were doing a rather violent version of the can-can!

Just then, more demons descended upon them. unable to fight them all, Inuyasha and company started to back up. only to find they had been surrounded.

"We can't fight them all! Miroku, get the others out of here, NOW!!"

"Hold on, i have an idea." Mell called out to him as she stepped in front of everyone.

"Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?! Get back, if anything happens to you, Kagome would never forgive me!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he tried to pull Mell back with the others.

Shaking his hand off, Mell started to chant softly under her breath. closing her eyes, she spread her arms out horizontally to the ground, and opened her palms. Chanting louder, more forcefully, she rotated her hands so they now faced the sky. very slowly, she lifted her arms above her head and opened her blazing green eyes. her eyes appeared to have green fire shooting from them, as she stare out at nothing.

As the demons finally reached them, Inuyasha jumped with Tetsusaiga raised above his head to meet them in battle. only to crash head first into an invisible force field.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha demanded as he rubbed his aching head.

"If you had listened to me, i would have told you what i was doing..." Mell stated bluntly as Kagome rushed forward to help Inuyasha up.

"You mean YOU did this?!" Kagome asked. waving her hand toward the force field. the demons outside the protective barrier were running at it head first. they all bounced off it and would repeat the process.

Collen was the only one who found humor in it at that precise moment. He walk up close to the barrier, pointed at the demons and laughed loudly when they ran at him, and fell to the ground griping there heads.

"Collen, leave the poor deluded creators alone! god, that's like laughing at people who are to fat to get through doors!"

Apparently Collen found humor in that as well, for he began to laugh even harder.

Shaking her head, Mell turned her attention back to Kagome and her half demon. "What did you THINK i was doing, standing out in the middle of an attack?! having a picnic? enjoying the scenery maybe?"

"HEY! leave her alone bitch! No one asked you to interfere! and who the hell would know what you were doing. you've proven time and again that your obviously crazy!" Inuyasha yelled before he could stop himself.

"Inuyasha...." Kagome sighs, stars glittering in her eyes.

"Wh-what are you looking at wench?! i didn't mean anything by that you know! feh, you always take everything so seriously..." Inuyasha bite out, trying to cover his earlier out burst of feelings.

"YOUR SUCH AN ASS!!" both Mell and Trinaty yelled in unison, each giving him a clunk on the head.

"Thanks guys. okay Mell, i get it, you never do anything without a reason. i forgot that about you. anyway, is there any way the barrier can be broken?" Kagome asked seriously, all the playfulness from before gone.

"Only a few. one is me taking it down. another is me moving out of the barrier. that automatically makes the barrier start to deteriorate into nothing. and the last is impossible to accomplish. some one would have to literally FLY over the barrier, which is over twenty feet high, and drop from there strait down the center." Mell stated confidently, crossing her arms across her chest.

Just then, something wrapped around her waist and began lifting her up into the air. she grabbed Trinaty and Collen's hands as she tried to stay grounded.

"Did i mention the possibility of someone pulling me out of the top?!" Mell yelled as she tried to pull the thing that was now cutting into her skin off. looking into her friends faces with eyes glazed with pain, she smile and let go of there hands.

"Don't you fucking give up Mell!! don't you DARE give up!" Trinity yelled as she grabbed Mell's hand harder. Collen quickly followed suit and put Mell's' small hand in a death grip. two seconds later, they were all pulled up into the air with Kagome crying there names out from below them. 


	7. Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. 

Chapter seven

_why is everything dark? Where am I? And what the hell is that smell? Oh my god! It's blood! I hate blood! Get it away, get it away!!_

"Get it away!!" Mell screamed as she jerked awake. Blinking rapidly, she tried to edgiest her eyes to the bright light surrendering her. When she tried to cover her eyes with her hands, she found she was unable to move the.

"Mell, don't move! You'll reopen your stitches you moron!" A familiar voice whispered harshly as gentle hands pushed Mell back.

"Sorry Trin. Where are we and what happened? The last thing I remember is creating a barrier..."

"I'll explain later, you get some sleep, your wounds are really bad, even for someone with your durability. Collen, say hello to sleeping beauty before she passes out again."

Seconds after Trinaty called over her shoulder, Collen's face appeared just inches from Mell face. His sky blue eyes searched her emerald green ones, as if he could tell if she was alright or not just by looking deeply into them.

"Mell, if you ever do anything as stupid as you did back there, I'll kick your sorry ass. You understand me?! You could have died, you understand what I'm saying?! You have no idea how lucky you are!" Collen finally gritted out in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Nice to see you to Collen." Was all Mell could get out of her tightening through. It was when she looked over Collen's shoulder that she noticed Rin. Smiling, Mell opened her arms, allowing the little girl to fly into them. "It's alright lovely, I'm fine, really. Just need a little water and a good walk and I'll be good as new, you'll see."

"You may have water, but you walking is out of the question." a soft, emotionless voice stated just above Mell's head. Clenching her teeth, she hugged Rin one last time for strength and looked up into the face of sesshomaru.

"You have no say in the matter. I can come and go as I please."

"I need you to heal properly so you can cast that spell. You think I will let you injure yourself farther? The sooner you recover, the sooner I get what I want."

"A walk would do me a world of good. And I already told you I'm not going to cast the spell since you were such an ass."

"And I told you that the discission was fare from over -- how do your sides feel?"

"Fine. My god, it's a miracle! I'm all better. Lets celebrate with a nice, relaxing stroll threw the -- woods I guess?"

A very slight smile appeared on Sesshomaru's lips, which caused Mell to rase a red brow and smirk. "My god, he smiles! I didn't think it possible. What about you kid? Did you know that old stick in the mud could smile?"

"Mell, stop pestering him! He saved your life!"

"Trinity, hate to point this out dude, but he also was the one to put it in danger." Collen stated blandly as he ran a large hand through his brown hair. The dark smudges under his eyes made him appear older then her truly was. It worried Mell like nothing ever had.

"Collen, how much sleep have you gotten?" Mell asked gently as she slowly rocked Rin in her arms, her chin resting on the child's head.

"Enough, and lets leave it at that shall we?"

"Let's not, how much sleep?"

"Why do you want to go for a walk so badly Mell?"

"If you must know, I have to go to the bathroom. You don't mind do you oh lord Collen?"

"Only if you try to pee on my sleeping bag."

"That's looking very tempting right now, so how about we get me to the nearest bathroom, hum?"

"You mean the nearest tree or bush, no pluming in this time, remember?"

The horrified look that appeared on her face was enough to tell them she hadn't. Looking over toward the brush, then down at Collen's sleeping bag, the grin that had appeared on his face disappeared. "don't even think it! Trinity, get her out of here before her decides my sleeping bag is the new urinal! God, it's like the puppy incidence all over again!"

Rin had gotten up to stand with Sesshomaru when Mell and Collen had begone there arguing. With his hand on her shoulder, he studied Mell and her two friends. They were like no humans he had ever known. Their personality's were so different it was hard to imagine them friends.

The girl called Trinity had flung herself at him whenever the male companion had been with the other one -- Mell. She had worn dresses and used her feminine charms to try and get information out of him. Though she had been unsuccessful in her attempts, even he couldn't resist glancing her way when she wasn't looking.

The male, Collen watched the girl when ever he had the time. When she wasn't looking his way. Every so often Sesshomaru would be at the end of a blistering stare as Collen glared at him with burning blue eyes. If the boy hadn't looked ready to fight, Sesshomaru might have smiled.

Mell was a much more complicated person. She dressed like a man and even attempted to act as tuff as one. Yet he knew better. He had held her when she burned with fever, he had seen her young life beginning to slowly slip away from her. He had heard her cry out in her sleep much as Rin did, and he had felt the same sharp pain pierce his hart with each cry. With Rin, he could understand the pain. The thought of losing Rin was unthinkable. He had come to think of her as the daughter he had never had.

But with Mell it was different. She was still an unknown to him, so it was impossible for him to have become attached to her. As Collen leaned closer to Mell, Sesshomaru clenched his teeth together, a soft growl emanating from deep inside his through. Trying unsuccessfully to curb the unknown emotion boiling under his skin, he turned his back to the group and walked into the forrest.  


  
***  


  
"Wonder what his problem was..." Mell whispered as she noticed Sesshomaru hadn't come back since he'd walk out of the small camp they had formed. Shrugging her shoulders, then wincing at the pain it caused Mell sighed. Though she loathed to admit it, both the fluffy one and Collen were right. She was in no condition to move around yet. Of course she'd be damned if she'd let either one of them know it!

"Mell, for someone who had to pee so badly, you sure did taking your sweet time in getting up!" Trinity muttered as she helped Mell walk toward the brush. Several minuets later they were back at the camp site, with no sigh of Sesshomaru or collen.

"Thanks for your help Trin."

"No problem. You really going to be alright? You had us really worried. I think that Sesshomaru was actually even more concerned about you then Collen and I."

"Feh, that man shows no emotion what-so-ever. No I take that back, I don't think he _can _feel emotion! Of ANY kind"

"Oh, he feels a type of emotion alright. Did you know that he wouldn't let Collen near you when you first got your fever? He would get all tense when ever Collen would go within an inch of you. One time, I swear to god I thought he was going to slit Collen's throat just because he was feeling your forehead. Why do you think that is?"

"Because he's a guy! I don't know!"

"Mell, being male is NOT an excuse in this instance!"

"It can be if I want it to!"

"Don't be stupid, the guy has feelings for you."

"The guy is a murdering demon who -"

"Wants you."

"You have to be fucking kidding me man! He only wants me to do that spell for him. After that he'd probably happily slaughter us all."

"My god, when the hell did you become so dense? Believe me Mell, I know when a guy wants a girl, and he most assuredly wants you. Just don't let him get into your pants too early on in the relationship. Hint that you might do --"

"I don't want to hear this!! I'm not listening!! Lalalala! I can't hear you!! Lalalala!!"

Trinity rolled her chocolate brown eyes toward the sky in distaste. Though she may not be the smartest one in their group, she knew her guys. She could spot a lusting males a mile away -- or a gay one. Truth be told she had thought the Sesshomaru had been one of the later. Especially when he had continued to turn down her offers to....'play'. How ever seeing his....reaction to Mell, she had instantly changed her mind.

"Where IS Collen? Hey Collen!! Olli olli oxen free!! Come out come out where ever you are!!"

"For someone so badly injured you sure do have a big mouth." Collen called out as he walked back into the clearing.

"What dose the size of my mouth have to do with my health? Your such an oddball Collen."

"Anyone who would say the word oddball is one themselves."

"Ouch, someone found their attitude in the woods while we were gone. Collen love, do us all a favor and put it back were you found it. You were a lot more fun with it lost."

"Oh! I'm not the only one --"

"Let me stop you there. In order for me to have found it, I must have lost it first. And even if I miss place one, I have a spare in my bag. You know me, ready for any verbile confrontation."

Trinity looked from one to the other as they continued to argue. It was going to be a really long night.

Well, what did you guys think? Please review ^.^ thank you!!-

Shrew 


	8. Lunch

sorry this is so short guys, need to work on college stuff, but needed to get this little chapter out of my head first. Hope you enjoy it!! Oh!! And I don't own Inuyasha, as you all know!!

  
"Please tell me that the slab of cooked animal carcass in front of me is not lunch." Mell stated as she covered her mouth and nose. Just the smell of it made her want to gag. When she had been a toddler, her father had gotten her a rabbit. Then, two years later, he killed, skinned, and cooked it. What he didn't know was that little Mell had seen it from start to finish. To this day she couldn't abide the smell or sight of meat.

"Sorry Mell. Here, I'll trade you these green things for your animal flesh." Trinity said as she held out her 'plate'. In reality, it was just a giant leaf. But she had to admit it served it's purpose rather nicely.

"Do we know what the green things are?"

"Nope."

"Sure, what the hell." shrugging her shoulders, Mell shoved most of her food onto Trinity's plate then forked over the small amount of...green stuff onto her own. Looking over at Collen's leaf, she noticed he had some fruit. Biting her lower lip, she gave him her best puppy dog eyes. Tears even started to gather in her eyes as she continued to stair at his food.

Cursing under his breath, he dumped the remainder of his meal onto her plait. Grunting when she told him he 'didn't have to' he glanced over at Rin. The little girl was more playing with her food then eating it. He also noticed that on more then one occasion she glanced longingly at them before lowering her gaze.

As if Mell was reading his mind, she called for the child to join them. They had just finished when Sesshomaru walked back to camp. "If you are done feeding, we will go. Inuyasha and his group has gotten closer then I thought they would."

When he finished talking, Mell's stomach growled in protest. Laughing nervously, she blushed slightly, then stood up. "Why leave? Kagome is with him. Which means we should wait here for them -- if not meet them half way. I mean, we did come to Japan to visit her."

"Your companions are welcome to leave at any point. But you are not. We have unfinished business you and I." he casually sniffed the air as he spoke. Noting that the sent of meat did not cling to the air near Mell, the golden eyes narrowed. "Why did you not eat? Do you this just to thwart my planes?"

Mell's face turned bright red and she refused to answer. Looking over at Collen and Trinity instead, she silently asked for help. Trinity came to her rescue by informing Sesshomaru that Mell had eaten everything before her.

When questioned about the meat, all went silent. No one liked to outwardly lie to anyone but their parental unites. A light bulb flashed above Mell's head. "All the food given to us was eaten. Right guys?"

before anyone could say a word, he turned toward Rin. "Do they speak the truth Rin?"

"Part of it Ser. Mell started turning shades of green when she saw the roasted animal you gave her. She then traded most of her food for a small portion of Trinity's and Collen's."

"Well I'll be damned. The kid CAN talk."Collen muttered as he looked over at the girl. She had barely spoken a word since they had meat her.

Rin looked over her shoulder at him and glared. "Of course I can. I'm not a baby or anything." with that haughty response, she spread her arms wide and started to run around in a circle. Everyone but Sesshomaru and Mell seemed shocked by the girls out burst.

"Wow Collen, can you please ANY women?" was all Mell was able to get out before falling to the ground laughing. Trinity soon joined her, and even Sesshomaru had a slight smile on his face. The only one who didn't seem pleased was Collen.  



	9. The End?

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha, and probably never will -- no, actually, there's no probably about it. I never WILL own Inuyasha. Way to smash my dreams man! Sigh, anyway, sorry about the odd brakes in the story. Fanfiction no longer lest you use stars to signify the send of a scene. So please bare with me. Also, this is the last chapter of the story. I'll have an epilogue posted later on, and I might start a new story with the same characters, but I'm not sure yet. Thanks to those who have read this story for so long. I know the other chapters are horribly written, but yeah. On with the story!!  
  
**Chapter Nine**

The pounding in Mell's head had started when they had started moving once again toward the western lands. It had gone from a slight throbbing to a full blown migraine in the matter of minutes. Clenching her jaw and closing her eyes to the light, Mell tried to focused on everything but the sharp stabs of pain shooting through her head.

Cradling Rin closer to her body, she placed her chin atop the young girls head. Swallowing back the acidic fluid at the back of her throat, she slowly opened her eyes slightly. Only to find everyone but the sleeping Rin staring at her.

"Now what?"

"You are ill because you refused to eat anything all day."

"I'm not ill."

"You look ill"

"Well I'm not. Trin, Collen, back me up on this one!"

No one said a word. Mell glared at the two then winced at the pain it caused her head. Everyone gave her a look of 'I-told-you-so'. Sticking her tong out at them, she cleared her throat. "So, if I fix your arm, you let me and my friends go, right? That was the deal, right?"

After a moments pause, Sesshomaru nodded his head in conformation. "As long as it worked that is. If it dose not, I shall kill you for inconveniencing me so..."

"Okay, stop the....what the hell is this thing anyway? A dragon drawn carriage? Anyway, put us back on the ground and I'll do the spell."

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously as they gazed into her emerald green ones. "What trick is this?"

"No trick. I'm just tired of all the games. If giving you your arm back will free myself and my friends I'll do, Inuyasha's wrath be damned!" at his tilted head, she blushed slightly. "Dog boy told you he'd kill me before letting me help you -- well, it was something like that anyway. But yeah, I'm willing to do the spell now, so we will be out of your hair in no time."

With a curt node, Sesshomaru tilted the rains, shortly bringing them to the ground.

"This will hurt like hell from everything I've read. Are you sure --"

"Get on with it, no pain is too much for this Sesshomaru."

"Right. What ever you say buddy. Just don't say I didn't give you fair warning..."

'This had better work...' as Mell thought this, she dropped the last leaf she needed into the small blob of herbs. Crushing them all together so they formed a paste like substance, she waved for Sesshomaru to come closer. Clearing her throat, she rolled his sleeve up and started to apply the smashed herbs to the old wound. As she rubbed it into his skin, she chanted softly.

Taking a deep breath, Mell concentrated until she was able to not only feel his energy, but see it. Grasping part of it, she began to pull to toward where Sesshomaru's arm ended. Infusing her own energy with his, she began to visualize his arm reforming. The more she concentrated, the more the vision seemed to became reality. Taking one last steadying breath, Mell pushed the last of her energy into Sesshomaru.

As darkness took over Mell's mind, the last thing she heard what the startled gasp of her friends, and a cry of excruciating pain that emanated from the demon before her.

"Inuyasha it's been days! Why haven't you found them yet?!" Kagome yelled, running a shaky hand through her tangled, wind blown hair.

The dog demon glared at her from his position on the ground and bore his teeth. "It's not as simple as it looks Kagome! Since they were in the air for most of their traveling their smell is all over the place."

"Lady Kagome, stop pestering him. He's working as hard as he can to find them. Arguing with him every five seconds will not help." Miroku flinched when Kagome turned to him, her eyes shooting daggers.

"I couldn't help but noticed you didn't go with Sango and Kirara to help look Miroku."

A shrilled laugh was her only response. Rolling her eyes, Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, only to find him walking deeper into the forest. "Where are you going Inuyasha? Did you smell something? Inuyasha!"

"It's not what I smelled, it's what I heard." he called over his shoulder without slowing his pace. "Sesshomaru is hurt. And if he's hurt, god only knows what's happened to your friends..."

Kagome's brown eyes widened in shock just before she started running as if her life depended on it. Once she had caught up to Inuyasha, she jumped on his back and held on as tightly as she could. Seconds later they were flying through the woods toward the enemy.

"Go see."

"No way, you go."

"Not a chance! You do it!"

"But your taller!"

"But he likes me even less then he dose you!"

"Some man you turned out to be Collen! Fine, I, the women, will go see. But I hope you know that makes you the pussy of the group dude." with that said, Trinity flicked her short black hair from her face and walked toward the two figures on the ground.

When she was a foot away, Sesshomaru's now large red eyes popped open. Trinity gasped and slowly walked backwards. Right into someone's chest. Giving another startled gasp she elbowed the person behind her in the stomach. "Collen you bastard! I thought you said you weren't going to see."

"That was before someone called me a pussy. Besides, I couldn't just let you get torn to shreds now could I? Then I'd be stuck out here with the kid and the toad..."

Trinity opened her mouth to yell when something caught her eye. Moving to the side, she looked at where Sesshomaru's missing arm had been. "Collen check it out! Mell's spell worked to a tea. Come one, lets see if she's okay. She's still breathing -- I can see it from here, which is an fabulous sign but --"

Collen pulled her back against him when she began to move closer to the ominous demon before them, completely oblivious to the danger. "Wait a second Trin. Did you not just see the look in that guys eyes? If you get too close, I have no doubt he'd kill you."

"But --"

"He's in a lot of pain Trin. Right now he's not really thinking. He's working on instinct alone. And at the moment, anything that comes near him and Mell will be considered a threat."

"But we need to see if she needs any help! What if --"

"He's not going to hurt her. Over the short time in which they have known each other, he's come to think of Mell as his. Though I'm not sure even he has realized this yet."

Trinity lifted one dark brow skeptically "And when did you become such a demon expert?"

"this has nothing to do with demons. It's a man thing." as soon as he said the words, he knew he was going to get smacked. Flinching and closing his eyes, he readied himself for the blow. Which never fell. Opening one eyes he noticed Trinity was laughing softly under her breath. When she noticed his look, her quiet chuckles turned into loud bouts of laughter.

"Collen, you...should have....seen...look....on......face!"

As she continued to laugh, Collen ground his teeth. Grabbing her upper arm, he pulled her into his chest. Before she had a chance to react, he pressed his lips to hers. As he deepened the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to his body.

He had just lifted her up so her legs could wrap around his waist when they had some unexpected visitors. They didn't even notice. Not when the greeting was shouted. Not when the gasps sounded. And not when three throats cleared.

"Hey you two, want to get a room of something? I would expect this type of behavior from Trinity, but from you Collen? And here I always thought you were a gentleman." At the sound of Kagome's voice, the couple broke apart. Collen was a bright shade of red and Trinity had on a satisfied cat's smile.

"Hey! You know how long I've been trying to get into that boy's pants! So when he finally kissed me, how could I resist trying to go a little farther?" Was all Trinity was able to say before Collen covered her mouth with his hand. A devilish grin stretched across her face just before she let her tong slide over his palm.

A growling noise stopped any response Collen would have given. All eyes turned to Sesshomaru and Mell. The dog demon's red eyes glowed and shot out warnings to stay away. Mell's dark green eyes slowly started to open as she felt the ground she lay on move. It took her a few seconds to realize it wasn't a earthquake, but Sesshomaru growling like a angry...well, dog.....

As she tried to sit up, he pushed her back down and growled louder. "Hey! Let me up you --"

"Mell, don't make any sudden movements. Sesshomaru is half why into his natural form," Mell tried to distinguish the garbled sounding voice to no avail. Everything around her was spinning and sounded as if it was underwater.

Leaning her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, she closed her eyes and breather in deeply. "You know, your not as uncomfortable as I thought you would be demon. Maybe we should do this again some time...."

As she whispered those words Sesshomaru's eyes slowly turned back from red to gold. Hugging her closely to his body he rested his chin on the top of her head. Looking over at his half brother, he smile wanly.

"It appears that our fathers love for human women run as strongly in my veins as it dose in yours, Inuyasha. I would suggest you take your women's other friends back to the well so they may go back to their time. This one remains here with me." his normally impassive words held a note of compassion, shocking everyone standing before him.

Kagome was the first to recover her tong. "You can't just keep Mell here! She needs to go back too. She has a family back in her own time. You can't just --"

"She is my mate. Any family she has need of will be found in me."

"You alone can't replace all the people in her family! That's --"

"Kagome, that is not what he's saying." Kagome's face turned bright red as Inuyasha's words took root. As the flustered girl stepped back, the half breed stepped forward. "Congratulations. I hope this means you will be staying out of my hair from now on. After all, your mate -- or should I say soon to be mate -- is friends with my Kagome."

As if just realizing what he had said, Inuyasha's face turned paper white. Giving a little shrilled laugh he turned to Kagome. "Now, don't take that to mean anything women. I mean, you are, after all my jewel detector. That's all I --"

"SITE BOY!!"

End 


End file.
